


my heart's against your chest

by whochangedmylife



Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, a bit - Freeform, how do you write newtmas without angst, ill never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whochangedmylife/pseuds/whochangedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newtmas first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart's against your chest

**Author's Note:**

> another one from tumblr. hope you guys like it! :)
> 
> my tumblr is- whochangedmylife.tumblr.com
> 
> title: ed sheeran-kiss me (cause im unoriginal and didnt have a better idea hell yeah)

When Newt kisses him, it doesn't come as a surprise. 

He could see it in the way Newt's breath hitched when he opened his present, a picture of his mum and sister (but he's not gonna think about it, especially on his birthday, he's not gonna think about the accident and the pain and the way he still turns to say something to Liana only to realize she's not there, _his limp_ -) so really, there is no surprise.

(it's not like he never had the chance, like in the mornings when Newt, still sleepy with his hair all over the place hugs him from behind while he's making tea, tilting his head a little too close)

Newt's lips are soft, a little chapped and he tastes like cake and vodka and something so familiar, so good it actually hurts.  
He can feel warm hands on his jaw and a thumb pressing down on his chin, so he opens his mouth, feels Newt's tounge sliding in, opens up a bit more (how couldn't he, it's Newt after all) and he can't hear anything except his heartbeat wich sounds like cannons going off, he can barely breathe and his hands are shaking, and _god_ he's so in love with this boy, he could give up anything, he could give up everything he ever got only to have Newt for a little longer.

Newt starts to pull away and Thomas tries to follow him (he always does) but Newt turns his head away and burries it into his shoulder.  
Thomas waits, breath shuddering, hands still shaking, he waits for Newt to say someting, to regret it, to stand up and walk out but he only hugs him tighter, eyes still closed, and whispers _'Tommy'._  
Newt lifts his head up, hands still holding his jaw -Thomas holds his breath, heart thundering, still _waiting_ \- but _then_ , god, Newt smiles.


End file.
